


Always and forever

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Reaaly short one shot that i will maybe update one day, fifth wheel landon, requested by Elbarto517, roman is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: This is a little one shot i did for Elbarto517In which josie never burned the letter from 1x12Thanks again for the promt Elbarto517





	Always and forever

Lizzie threw a pillow at the sleeping tribrid cuddling her sister. 

"Mmpphh 5 more minutes" hope mumbled curling further into josie. Waking up next to josie, as sappy as it is, had quickly become one of hopes favorite things ever since they started dating. Hope wouldnt admit it to anyone outside of there little group of friends, but josie got hope hooked on cuddles and had quickly turned hope from a lone wolf to practically a lapdog.

"Hope finals are today and if josie misses them because of youre cuddling habit not only will i frown upon you josie will probably kill you, wait for you to come back, and kill you again. Lizzue said attempting to remove hope from josie.

"Oh crap, sorry" hope mumbled sleepily while reluctantly untangling herself from josie. Josie mumbled incoherently.

"Babe" hope lightly shook josie. She mumbled into her pillow again.  
"Baaabee" she said louder shaking josie again "babe theres a puppy in here" hope said trying to get josie up as comedically as possible.  
"Yeah right, good one babe. I fell asleep next to a puppy. You're the puppy." Josie mumbled rolling over.

Lizzie had to supress a smirk at hope's mock offence.  
"A PUPPY? A PUPPY. I AM A MIKAELSON, NAY THE TRIBRID AND YOU REDUCE ME TO THE LIKES OF A BABY DOG?!?" Hope said dramatically.  
"Babe, you arent fooling anyone we all know you're a softy. You are terrible at hiding it." Josie said before rolling off of the bed to go shower.

"This is gonna be so weird, but you guys are legit my otp." Lizzue said smiling.

"Yeah it is kinda weird" hope said smiling. "And to think, the school almost burned down for this." Hope said as if josie wasnt the best thing to happento her. She shook her head and began walking away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josie slipped something underneath hopes door and was nervously pacing for 5 minutes. (What if she doesnt like mw back, is she even into girls!?!, shes practically a straight icon, im so stupid what was i thinking.) Josie began muttering a fire spell but as she crouched down to aim it, hopes hand on her shoulder caused her to misfire directly at hope, who thankfully extinguished it.  
Hope arched an eyebrow and slapped on her signature smirk. "Thanks for that i was a little cold" she said amused.  
"You're always hot tho-" josie said slapping a hand over her mouth.  
"Care to tell me why you're trying to burn down the school?" Hope questioned.  
"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She blurted out.  
"What is it then?" Hope said still amused.  
"Uh. Its uhm..." Josie started as hope began unlocking her door. Josie jumped in front of hope with her arms spread out. "You dont wanna go in there hope" she said blocking the entrance. Hope pushed passed josie and stepped on a peice of paper. She looked at josue while crouching to pick it up. Josie was looking everywhere but at hope. Hope opened the paper to read...

 

Dear hope, as cheesy as it is i like you. Evrything about you. Your eyes, youre smile as rare as it is is something i want to see more. No that i want to be the cause of. I want to be the one to make you smile, to laugh, to be the one to hold you when you cry and the one that you want to do that for you. I like you hope do you maybe wanna go out with me? - josie

 

Hope smiled. There was a box for no and a box for yes.  
Hope calmly walked over to her desk and rifled through her draweres (trying to look nonchalant because she obviously.... Obviously didnt care duh). She pulled out a marker and checked a box. She folded the paper walked over to josie and handed it to her. Josie read it and smiled.  
"So ill pick you up at 7 then?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"ANSWER THE DOOR FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND LIZ" hope yelled at her.  
"NO ONE EVEN KNOCK-" she was cut off by a knock at the door "damn superhearing, she muttered"  
"HEARD THAT" was yelled down the hallway as lizzie opened the door.  
"Sup babe" mg said and pecked lizzie on the lips.

 

 

 

"Ok and then she was like-" (raises pitch of voice) "Hal JorDaN ISnT tHe BesT GrEeN LANterN." He paused exasperated before leaning back and shouting "WHO DOES THAT!" His antics earned a chuckle from everyone at the table.  
"K first off i know right? And second she did turm romans sorry ass into a solid rock statue so i can get over it"  
"I thought you said you forgave him hope" josie said amused  
"Babe, when have i ever said that.... Where do you keep getting these ideas."

"Um literally 5 times before josie won miss mystic falls hope" landon said.

"He is right" lizzie stated

"Fine then i lied." Josie chuckled.

"Thanks again lizzie" hope said with a grateful look on her face.

"Anytime hope" lizzie said before locking eyes with mj. The couple began making out furiously.

Josie stared into hopes eyes completely ignoring the scene happening in front of them. Landon felt uncomfortable at tje scene playing out ib front of him but he turned and saw the heart eyes hope was making at josie and felt a small pang of jealousy so he left the table.

Hope and josue pecked eachothers lips  
"I love you hope"  
"I love you too josie, Always and Forever."


End file.
